Osteosynthesis plates for implantation, anatomical reduction and internal splint fixation of bone fragments following bone fractures are known to a large extent in a very wide range of forms and developments. The success of fracture care is substantially determined by the stability of the implants. The stability is critical for ensuring healing of the fracture before failure of the implant. The stability should be as high as possible without the implant being excessively thick and hence too rigid. Excessive thickness of the implant could lead to a disturbance of the soft tissues. Furthermore, an implant which is comparatively stiff owing to an excessive thickness does not have the elasticity required for healing.
Osteosynthesis plates usually have a number of drilled holes through which bone screws for the fixation of the implants to the bone and hence for fixation of the fracture are passed. Particularly in the case of implants which are used in the articular region, frequently a plurality of drilled holes are arranged comparatively close together. Especially in the case of convex plates, this leads to a reduction of the stability in this region. The bearing cross-section is weakened there owing to the drilled holes. The region still remaining between the two drilled holes is firstly isolated and secondly is comparatively far away from the neutral fibres of the plate owing to the convex shape. Consequently, bending loads on the convex side result in an excessive stress, which could lead to failure of the plate precisely in this region. Thus, a comparatively small region is critical overall for the stability of an osteosynthesis plate. This may decide the success or failure of fracture care.